Pomme C
by Rikurt36
Summary: Porter et Preston se déchirent petit à petit, ce qui pousse Porter à soulager sa peine en parlant à des étrangers sur internet. Qui est cette fille qui a l'air de le connaitre si bien ? Pourrait-elle l'aider à retrouver son frère jumeau ?


**Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, dans quelque fandom que ce soit, sur quelque site que ce soit, et je reviens après m'être bien reposée avec cette traduction d'une de mes propres fanfictions, _CyberLove_. **

**C'est ma toute première fanfiction Desperate Housewives, série que j'ai visionnée entièrement il y a deux ans, pour les jumeaux Carver (et donc Scavo). J'ai fini par en faire une histoire, que voici.**

 **J'espère que ça ne va pas être trop mauvais, ni trop éloigné de ce qui se fait généralement pour les fanfictions DH. C'est un peu long, je l'avoue, mais c'est seulement pour pousser l'analyse des jumeaux Scavo et de leur relation.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et je tiens à rappeler que, bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 **Pomme C**

Porter et Preston Scavo avaient été des jumeaux proches. Mais petit à petit, ils avaient grandi, et ils avaient tous les deux changé. Ils n'avaient plus rien en commun, et ils étaient trop différents pour s'entendre. Cependant, ils avaient essayé d'arranger ça, mais ça finissait toujours en dispute. Ils ne se comprenaient plus, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour réparer leur lien brisé.

* * *

Et les revoilà, se disputant comme d'habitude.

– Va-t'en ! cria Porter à son frère. J'ai dit que je voulais pas jouer au basket avec toi ! Je déteste ça, tu devrais le savoir !

– Je le saurais, si tu acceptais de passer plus de temps avec moi ! hurla son frère en retour.

– Passer du temps avec toi n'attire que des problèmes, c'est pour ça que j'aime pas être avec toi !

– T'es tellement méchant avec moi ! J'ai rien fait pour mériter que tu me haïsses autant !

– Bah peut-être que tu devrais revoir ta définition de « rien » ! Parce que je te hais pour une bonne raison !

– Je te hais aussi ! lui dit Preston, offensé et désespéré.

Il courut vers sa chambre et claqua la porte. Porter souleva un sourcil et rejoint la sienne. Son frère l'énervait.

Le plus vieux des garçons de la famille Scavo alluma son ordinateur et vérifia ses emails. Il avait des quelques courriers indésirables et un message de Silverfizz, un réseau social populaire.

 _CatsProvenSo vous a envoyé une demande d'ami._

 _Vous avez accepté la demande de CatsProvenSo._

Porter se dit qu'il devait se calmer. Ses continuelles disputes avec Preston le mettaient sur ses nerfs. Parler à des étrangers le divertissait et l'aidait à penser à autre chose.

 **PorterScavo :** Salut salut.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Salut !

 **PorterScavo :** Je m'appelle Porter Scavo, si c'était pas évident. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** A un humain, je suppose… En tout cas, promis je ne suis pas un chat !

 **CatsProvenSo :** Je rigole. Je m'appelle Phoebe.

Porter sourit un peu. Au moins elle arrivait à le calmer. Il l'aimait déjà pour ça.

 **PorterScavo :** J'aime ton pseudo.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Haha merci… C'est juste que j'aime les chats, et ça sonnait bien comme ça.

 **PorterScavo :** OK.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Est-ce que ça va ?

 **PorterScavo :** Ouais, ouais. Je me suis juste disputé avec mon frère, c'est tout. Ça va.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Oh, tu as un frère ? Parle-moi de lui !

 **PorterScavo :** J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de lui. On se déteste.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Comment ça se peut ?

 **PorterScavo :** J'en sais rien. Il y a des jumeaux qui sont plus proches qu'un couple marié. Il y en a d'autres qui ne peuvent pas se blairer.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Attends. Tu veux dire que vous êtes des frères jumeaux ? _Des vrais jumeaux ?_

 **PorterScavo :** Ouais, pourquoi ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** Waouh ! Je veux dire, c'est génial ! J'adore les jumeaux !

 **PorterScavo :** Pourquoi ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** Je sais pas ! Tout le monde aime les jumeaux !

Porter fit une pause. Pourquoi tout le monde aimait les jumeaux ? Il en avait un, et c'était la pire chose qui lui était arrivée. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait tant aimer les naissances multiples. C'était vraiment nul, en fait.

 **PorterScavo :** Si tu avais le mien, tu dirais pas ça.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Pourquoi ça ? C'est un con ?

 **PorterScavo :** Non, il est juste énervant.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Pourquoi ?

 **PorterScavo :** J'en sais rien ! Il est comme ça !

 **CatsProvenSo :** Et toi ?

 **PorterScavo :** Moi ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** Comment tu te comportes avec lui ?

 **PorterScavo :** Je suis pas énervant.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Peut-être que vous n'avez pas la même définition d'« énervant. »

Le jeune Scavo fronça les sourcils, se rappelant Preston lui disant la même chose un peu plus tôt. Il refusait d'admettre que c'était un bon argument. Il avait raison, et personne ne pouvait lui prouver le contraire en utilisant ses propres arguments contre lui. Phoebe n'avait pas le droit de valoriser Preston comme ça, même si elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé pendant sa dispute avec son frère.

 **PorterScavo :** Le truc, c'est qu'on n'est d'accord sur rien. Alors c'est dur de savoir ce qu'il pense et de lui faire savoir ce que je pense.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Pourquoi vous n'en discutez pas ?

 **PorterScavo :** Moi ? Avoir une conversation avec mon frère ? A propos de nos sentiments ? Je crois pas non.

 **CatsProvenSo :** C'était juste une idée ! Et peut-être qu'il veut te parler mais qu'il n'a pas le courage de faire le premier pas.

 **PorterScavo :** Je pense pas.

Porter arrêta pendant un moment et commença à réfléchir. Et si Phoebe avait raison ? Et si Preston voulait vraiment parler ? Il secoua la tête. Preston et lui étaient les pires ennemis du monde. Ils ne s'assoiraient jamais pour parler de leur relation en buvant du thé et en mangeant des petits gâteaux.

 **PorterScavo :** Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu veux juste aider mais je te connais même pas et, même si je t'aime bien, tu peux rien faire pour moi. Je suis déjà fichu de toute manière.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Je veux vraiment te donner un coup de main. Je t'aime bien.

 **PorterScavo :** Bah t'es la seule apparemment.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'as pas le reste de ta famille ? Ou tes amis ?

 **PorterScavo :** Je viens d'une grande famille, on est six. Ils font presque pas attention à moi. Et j'existe pas vraiment pour mes amis. Je sors avec des racailles donc je suis pas trop important.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Je suis vraiment désolée. Au moins, tu m'as, moi. Je t'abandonnerai pas.

 **PorterScavo :** Merci, Phoebe. T'es une vraie amie. Je sais qu'on se connait que depuis quelques heures, mais je sens qu'on va être de grands amis.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Je le sens aussi !

Lynette appela ses enfants à table et Porter quitta Phoebe. Elle était une étrangère, mais déjà il ressentait de l'amitié pour elle. Elle était si gentille et compréhensive.

Ils eurent un repas silencieux, seulement ponctué par la discussion des parents. Penny intervint deux fois pour parler de l'école, et Parker demanda le sel. Mais aucun des jumeaux ne dit un mot. Ils mangèrent juste en silence, et Porter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Preston. Il se demandait ce qui arriverait s'ils avaient vraiment cette discussion. Il pensa à combien son frère était mystérieux et au peu qu'il savait de lui. Secrètement, il aurait voulu qu'ils soient plus proches.

– Passe-moi l'eau, s'il te plait, lui demanda Preston.

– Va la chercher toi-même, répondit-il instinctivement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait l'habitude de parler à son frère comme à de la merde.

– J'ai dit « s'il te plait. »

– Et je m'en fous.

– Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi ?

– On se déteste, tu te rappelles ?

Preston resta silencieux. Leur famille les regardait bizarrement.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Lynette.

– Ouais. Parfaitement bien.

Porter ne savait pas pourquoi il était si cruel avec Preston. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, mais il le rendait fou. Rien que son visage était assez pour l'énerver.

– OK. J'emmène Preston au lycée demain. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

– Non merci. J'vais nulle part avec lui, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Personne ne parut l'entendre. Mais c'était vrai, si Porter était dans la même voiture que son frère, ça finirait en accident. Il préférait prendre le bus.

– Oh, d'accord.

Le diner se termina et Porter se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, mais il remarqua que son père guidait Preston vers le salon pour parler en privé. Porter soupira. Tom parlait toujours avec Preston quand lui et Porter se disputaient. Il essayait de parler au plus vieux aussi, mais son fils déclinait toujours.

 **PorterScavo :** Re.

Phoebe ne répondit pas directement. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn attendit sur sa chaise, surfant sur le net. Tout d'un coup, sa porte s'ouvrit. C'était Preston. Immédiatement, Porter ferma la fenêtre de Silverfizz, espérant que son amie virtuelle ne lui enverrait pas de message. Il n'aimerait pas que Preston se moque de lui parce qu'il parlait à des filles sur le web, parce que s'il le découvrait, il ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? attaqua Porter.

– Je voulais m'excuser.

– Pour quoi ?

– Le diner. Désolé.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda Porter, confus.

Preston n'avait rien fait, il le reconnaissait.

– Je t'ai provoqué.

Porter resta silencieux.

– Je suis désolé, répéta Preston.

– OK.

Après un moment gênant, Porter continua :

– C'est papa qui t'a dit de venir t'excuser ?

– Non. Il l'a suggéré. J'étais contre.

– Pourquoi tu l'as fait, alors ?

– Y a que comme ça que je peux te parler sans crier, quand je m'excuse pour tes erreurs, admit Preston, baissant les yeux.

Porter ne trouva rien à répondre.

– Bonne nuit, murmura son frère en partant.

Après que la porte fut fermée, le jeune homme resta immobile. Preston avait raison sur un point. Ils ne se disputaient pas quand il essayait de se faire pardonner et quand Porter avait la conviction qu'il avait raison. Parce que ça semblait être ça, le truc. Porter aimait avoir raison, et aimait que son frère ait tort. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer ?

L'ordinateur émit le son d'un message reçu. Porter fut tiré de ses pensées.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Hey ! Désolée ! Je mangeais !

 **PorterScavo :** C'est pas grave.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

 **PorterScavo :** J'en sais trop rien.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Je peux te laisser seul, si tu veux dormir.

 **PorterScavo :** Ouais, je pense que j'en ai besoin… Merci.

 **CatsProvenSo :** De rien ! A plus ! Bonne nuit !

 **PorterScavo :** Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Mais il n'avait aucune intention de dormir. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir. Tout ce que sa nouvelle amie lui avait dit n'était que trop vrai. Parler à Preston les avait vraiment aidés. Enfin, ça avait aidé Porter. Ça l'avait aidé à réaliser ce qui se passait vraiment. Il avait toujours cru que le problème venait de son jumeau. Mais en réalité ce n'était pas le cas. Le problème venait de _lui_. C'était lui qui était responsable de la destruction de leur fraternité. Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il était trop fier. Il s'endormit, se demandant comment il pouvait changer tant d'années de haine en une relation calme et agréable.

* * *

– Réveille-toi, espèce de marmotte ! dit une voix joyeuse.

Porter ouvrit une paupière. Penny lui souriait. Il la repoussa.

– Laisse-moi dormir ! grogna-t-il.

– C'est jeudi, maman dit que tu dois aller à l'école !

– Je veux pas y aller ! Sors de ma chambre !

Il s'assit sur son lit et la poussa avec agressivité, mais il ne contrôlait pas sa force et elle tomba sur le sol. Penny fondit en larmes.

– T'es méchant…

Porter leva les sourcils, terrifié. Il avait fait mal à sa propre sœur. Il s'assit près d'elle et posa une main sur son bras.

– Je suis tellement désolé, Penny… Est-ce que tu as mal ?

– Non, c'est bon.

– Je voulais pas…

– T'en fais pas, je le dirai pas à maman.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et rirent. Ils ne savaient que trop bien comment Lynette grondait ses enfants quand ils se bagarraient.

– Va t'habiller, ou maman va s'énerver.

Penny sourit et obéit. Porter descendit les escaliers. Parker et Preston étaient déjà en train de manger silencieusement leur petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit sans dire un mot et prit un pancake.

– Tu ne viens toujours pas avec nous dans la voiture ? demanda Lynette.

Porter secoua la tête. Preston soupira discrètement, exaspéré.

– Quoi ? répondit son jumeau, offensé.

Preston releva la tête pour le regarder. Il ne dit rien, pour éviter une dispute. Porter en était conscient, et poursuivit :

– Tu crois que je viens pas avec vous parce que je t'aime pas ?

– C'est pas pour ça ?

– Je viens pas avec vous parce que je veux pas qu'on se dispute dans la voiture. Si je viens pas, c'est pour toi. Espèce d'idiot.

Preston resta silencieux, impressionné. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Je le savais. Tu m'aimes bien.

Porter leva un sourcil, hautain.

– Non. Je te déteste juste pas.

– C'est pareil.

– Non ! cria presque Porter. C'est pas pareil ! Aimer et ne pas détester sont deux choses différentes. Ne sois pas si satisfait.

Preston, honteux, baissa les yeux, continuant de manger ses pancakes.

– Wow, les gars, calmez-vous ! intervint Parker.

– La ferme, dit son grand frère.

– Ne sois pas vulgaire.

– Non. Etre vulgaire, c'est dire des trucs genre « ferme ta g… »

– Porter ! l'arrêta Lynette. Stop. Je t'interdis de parler comme ça sous mon toit. Maintenant vous finissez de manger, et je vous emmène tous les trois au lycée. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Porter s'énerva et quitta la cuisine. Les trois garçons se préparèrent et le plus vieux dut entrer dans la voiture avec Preston et Parker, tandis que Penny attendait son bus.

L'atmosphère était tendue pendant le voyage, et seuls Parker et Lynette parlaient. Leur mère leur demanda finalement :

– Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les gars ? Vous finissez toujours par vous disputer. Je ne comprends pas.

– C'est Preston. Il pense qu'il est parfait et que tout le monde l'adore.

Preston se retint de répondre.

– Oh, vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était toi qui avais une trop haute opinion de toi-même, dit sa mère.

Porter était choqué et répondit :

– Pourquoi est-ce que, pour vous, je suis toujours le méchant ?

– Parce que c'est toi qui persécute Preston. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Tu l'attaques littéralement.

– C'est n'importe quoi.

Preston était toujours silencieux. Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, il quitta immédiatement la voiture, sans même dire au revoir à sa mère. Parker soupira et partit aussi, embrassant la joue de Lynette.

– Tu devrais y aller, Porter. Mais réfléchis-y juste. Preston est un bon garçon. Ne détruis pas sa confiance en lui. Sois gentil, s'il te plait.

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Sa journée fut ennuyante à mourir, et tout ce qu'il fit fut de se complaire dans sa misère familiale. Il pensa à Phoebe et à ce qu'elle avait suggéré, autrement dit d'avoir une discussion claire avec Preston. Ce n'était pas si simple ! Preston était si agaçant. Il n'était pas capable de lui parler pendant une minute sans s'énerver contre lui. Vraiment, cette fille n'avait pas idée de la difficulté de se qu'elle proposait.

Revenir de l'école était plus dur encore que de s'y rendre. Il devait faire face à des disputes et une tension continuelles à la maison. En classe, c'était tellement plus facile – même si c'était une lourde tâche de rester assis sur une chaise pendant des heures sans rien faire d'intéressant. Leurs parents n'étaient pas encore là, ils travaillaient au restaurant toute la nuit. Penny était avec eux, alors que Parker dormait chez un ami. Malgré le fait que les jumeaux étaient censés surveiller leurs deux sœurs, Porter décida de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Preston s'occuper de Penny, comme Page était endormie. Ses frère et sœurs ne se plaignirent pas, parce que c'était toujours plus calme quand le plus vieux n'était pas là. Porter alluma son ordinateur et envoya un message à Phoebe, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il commençait à s'ennuyer, alors il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour s'occuper.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il.

– On joue au Monopoly ! Tu veux jouer ? proposa Preston.

– J'aime pas vraiment le Monopoly.

– C'est parce que tu perds tout le temps, rigola Penny. Mais, s'il plait, viens ! On a besoin d'un autre joueur !

Leur frère les fixa, surtout Preston, et décida que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de jouer avec lui. Peut-être que ça les aiderait.

– OK, je pense que je peux essayer. Seulement si je peux prendre le pion Peter Pan ! sourit-il.

– Oh, Preston l'avait déjà…, murmura Penny.

– T'as qu'à le prendre, dit immédiatement Preston en lui tendant le pion d'argent.

Porter le prit, perplexe, et regarda son jumeau qui prenait le pion Bambi. Il comprit que Preston avait fait ça pour éviter un conflit. Il pensait toujours à tout. Ils jouèrent pendant une demi-heure, et quand leurs parents rentrèrent, ils laissèrent gentiment Penny gagner. La famille mangea en silence, et Lynette tenta de savoir comment s'était passée la journée de ses fils.

– J'ai rien fait d'intéressant, dit Porter, morose, qui s'ennuyait à mourir.

Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était aller dans sa chambre pour parler à Phoebe. Ça faisait une journée entière qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à son message. Il laissa sa famille nettoyer la table et monta directement à l'étage.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Salut, désolée du retard.

 **PorterScavo :** T'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** Rien en particulier. Juste les cours. Et toi ?

 **PorterScavo :** Bah j'ai joué au Monopoly avec mon frère et ma sœur.

 **PorterScavo :** Avec mon frère jumeau, je veux dire.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Oh. Ça a été ?

 **PorterScavo :** Ouais, en fait. On avait le même objectif : faire gagner notre petite sœur. Donc on n'a pas essayé de s'entretuer.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Donc tu penses qu'être sur la même longueur d'onde vous rapproche ?

 **PorterScavo :** Peut-être. Ou juste agir ensemble pour notre famille.

 **CatsProvenSo :** … Ou comme une famille.

 **PorterScavo :** Ouais. Mais c'est dur, vu qu'on ressemble plus à une famille.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Je suppose que vous devez améliorer votre situation familiale avant votre situation fraternelle.

 **PorterScavo :** Je sais pas.

 **CatsProvenSo :** C'est la façon la plus sûre de redevenir les meilleurs frères du monde.

 **PorterScavo :** Je voulais dire que je sais pas si je veux être de nouveau proche de lui.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Pourquoi pas ! C'est ton frère jumeau !

 **PorterScavo :** Ouais mais je… je l'aime même pas…

 **CatsProvenSo :** Vous avez clairement besoin de réapprendre à aimer.

 **PorterScavo :** Je sais toujours pas. Quand je le regarde, je suis juste… Je ressens rien.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Tu peux changer ça. Regarde-le mieux. Regarde comme il souffre.

 **PorterScavo :** Tu penses qu'il souffre ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** C'est évident.

 **PorterScavo :** Pourquoi ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** Parce qu'il t'aime. Et que toi non.

 **PorterScavo :** Il ne m'aime pas…

 **CatsProvenSo :** Il fait semblant de ne pas t'aimer.

 **PorterScavo :** Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** Pour te faire plaisir. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu es heureux, en le détestant.

 **PorterScavo :** C'est pas vrai…

 **PorterScavo :** Et de toute manière, comment tu saurais ça ? Tu le connais même pas ! Ni moi !

 **CatsProvenSo :** Hum, je… sais pas vraiment, j'ai juste… Je suppose…

 **PorterScavo :** Tu vois ! Quel est l'intérêt de me donner des conseils si tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

 **CatsProvenSo :** Mais je pense que je sais ce qui te ferait du bien…

 **PorterScavo :** Ah ouais ? Et dis-moi précisément comment tu le saurais ? Est-ce que t'es ma mère ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** Non, bien sûr que non… S'il te plait, te fâche pas comme ça…

 **PorterScavo :** J'ai le droit de me fâcher, OK ?! C'est toi qui me fais chier et qui veut contrôler ma vie en me disant ce que je dois faire pour ton plaisir personnel ! Je sais même pas si j'ai envie que les choses aillent mieux avec mon frère ! Qui est-ce que tu penses que tu es en me forçant à le faire ?!

 **CatsProvenSo :** Hé, hé, Porter… Je suis désolée, OK ? Je suis désolée. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. S'il te plait, t'énerve pas contre moi…

 **PorterScavo :** Je le suis déjà, c'est trop tard ! Je pensais que je pouvais te parler. Je pensais que je t'aimais bien… En fait t'es juste comme tous les autres, tu essaies de me contrôler.

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus de réponse. L'écran devant Porter était immobile. Il se demanda s'il l'avait fait fuir. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la maison, à part les cris de Page dans le salon. Le jeune garçon roux grimaça, un peu perplexe concernant la façon dont il avait parlé à Phoebe, mais son amie virtuelle lui envoya finalement un message.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Désolée. Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant.

 **PorterScavo :** Ouais. Salut.

Il avait été un peu sec, mais il haïssait vraiment quand les gens essayaient d'être maîtres de sa vie à sa place. Il resta juste allongé sur son lit, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, et resta dans une pensée profonde.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le jour suivant, il ne put pas se lever à cause d'un terrible mal de tête. Après quinze minutes à essayer de rassembler la force de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, son frère toqua à la porte et entra dans sa chambre :

– Porter ? T'es réveillé ?

– Laisse-moi tranquille…, répondit-il, agonisant.

– C'est vendredi. On doit aller à l'école.

– J'ai trop mal à la tête, putain… Je peux pas y aller.

– Tu veux que je le dise à maman ?

– Ouais. Fais ça.

Preston opina et obéit. Lynette entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard et grimaça. Elle mit une main sur son front et secoua la tête.

– Ouaip. Tu as de la température.

Preston les regardait, nerveux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Juste une migraine, il ira mieux demain. Reste au lit toute la journée, dit-elle en se tournant vers Porter. Je demanderai à Mme McCluskey de garder un œil sur toi.

– J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

– C'est juste au cas où. Viens, Preston, tu vas rater ton bus.

Elle quitta la pièce et le jumeau qui était debout murmura :

– Rétablis-toi vite. A plus.

Puis il fuit la chambre pour courir à l'arrêt de bus. Dix minutes plus tard, la vieille voisine de Porter entra avec un sourire compatissant.

– Alors, j'ai entendu que t'étais malade, mon grand ?

– Ma mère pense que je peux pas me débrouiller sans baby-sitter.

– Qui te donnerait tes médocs sinon ?

Porter grogna et se retourna dans son lit, se glissant sous les couvertures. Karen rit et lui tendit un paquet d'Ibuprofène.

– Prends ça pour la douleur, petit. Après, tu peux dormir toute la journée si t'en as envie.

Et il le fit. Porter avala les médicaments et se reposa. Quand il se réveilla, trois heures plus tard, il se sentait un peu mieux. Près de lui, Mme McCluskey lisait un magazine. Elle posa son regard sur lui et dit :

– Alors, dis-moi. Comment un grand garçon comme toi a attrapé une telle migraine ? Pas en faisant tes devoirs, ça c'est sûr !

– J'ai juste trop pensé hier soir, je suppose.

– A propos de quoi, hein ?

– Vous êtes quoi ? Un inspecteur de police ? Ou est-ce que ma mère vous a demandé de me faire cracher le morceau ?

– Je veux juste savoir, je suis une vieille dame curieuse. Ça va pas te tuer d'en parler. Tu te sentiras mieux, tu verras.

Porter gémit. Elle faisait revivre son mal de tête alors qu'il s'en était débarrassé. Il décida qu'il était plus simple de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait plutôt que de se battre contre sa voisine infatigable.

– Je me suis disputé avec une amie, déclara-t-il. Je réfléchissais à pourquoi j'étais en colère contre elle.

– Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre elle ?

– Elle… Bah en fait j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de contrôler ma vie. Un peu comme ma mère le fait parfois.

– Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu lui as crié dessus ?

– Un truc comme ça, ouais. Mais elle essayait juste d'être sympa, elle voulait m'aider…

– Et maintenant tu t'en veux ?

– Peut-être que j'aurais pu être un peu plus gentil.

– Tu vas t'excuser ?

– Je… Je sais pas, elle me manque… Elle est… la seule véritable amie que j'ai, et je… J'aimerais pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute…

Karen lui sourit et acquiesça.

– Je savais que t'étais un bon gamin.

Porter haussa les épaules.

– Et je t'avais dit que je serais utile.

Le jeune Scavo leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dormir. Pour une fois, il se reposa bien et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était presque 20 heures. Quelqu'un entra finalement dans sa chambre et sursauta quand il vit que Porter ne dormait plus.

– Oh, tu es réveillé, chuchota Preston. Ça va mieux ?

– Ouais, génial.

– Est-ce que tu as faim ?

– Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu à manger ?

– Des pâtes. Tu veux une assiette ?

– Ouaip.

Alors que Preston se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Porter le remercia dans un murmure. Preston s'arrêta une seconde, et reprit sa marche. Son frère se sourit à lui-même et attendit que sa nourriture arrive. Etre malade avait ses avantages, il devait l'admettre. Preston lui donna un repas chaud et le regarda manger. Si Porter avait été dans son état normal, il lui aurait dit de s'en aller de façon désagréable. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Alors il le laissa rester. Il ne l'ennuyait pas, du moment qu'il restait silencieux.

– Tu pourrais me passer mon ordinateur ? demanda Porter, la bouche pleine.

Preston obtempéra automatiquement. Porter tapa son mot de passe et se connecta à Silverfizz.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Rien.

Il cliqua sur le compte de Phoebe et resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, contemplant ses informations personnelles. Il n'y avait pas de photo. Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

– Est-ce que c'est ce stupide réseau social ? Celui dont tu m'as parlé il y a quelques mois ?

– Ouais.

– Tu t'es fait des amis ?

– Pourquoi tu peux pas juste la fermer, pour une fois ?

Preston se mordit les lèvres, et s'excusa presque immédiatement.

– Pars, s'il te plait.

– OK, marmonna son jumeau, déçu.

Une fois que Preston fut hors de sa chambre, Porter soupira. Ils avaient réussi à passer plus de dix minutes ensemble sans essayer de se sauter à la gorge. C'était une première. Porter aurait voulu se comporter mieux envers son frère. Il voulait vraiment être un homme meilleur. Mais comment pouvait-il réaliser son souhait ? Malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait, ça ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aider…

Regardant à nouveau l'écran de son ordinateur, il eut sa réponse.

 **PorterScavo :** Salut. Ecoute, Phoebe, je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi l'autre jour. J'ai eu toute la journée pour y réfléchi vu que j'étais coincé à la maison avec une migraine. Mais maintenant je réalise combien j'ai eu tort d'avoir rejeté ton aide quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot qui n'arrive même pas à recréer des liens familiaux par lui-même… Ouais, tu peux le dire, c'est ce que je suis : un idiot.

Il avait essayé d'être gentil mais il se sentait seulement pathétique. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas d'être le con qu'il était. A sa surprise, il reçut une réponse juste après.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Excuses acceptées.

C'était un peu sec, mais au moins c'était sincère.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Et, en vrai, c'est moi qui avais commencé. Je te dois des excuses moi aussi.

 **PorterScavo :** Excuses acceptées.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Donc on en a fini avec cette dispute stupide ?

 **PorterScavo :** Ouais. Tu m'as manqué…

 **CatsProvenSo :** Tu m'as manqué aussi, en fait.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Alors tu veux être un meilleur homme ?

 **PorterScavo :** Je veux essayer, au moins.

 **PorterScavo :** Ça te dérange pas de m'aider ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** Ce serait un honneur.

Porter sourit devant son ordinateur. Il était content de pouvoir reparler à son amie virtuelle. Elle était tellement importante à ses yeux, elle était un peu un ange gardien, ou un guide. Elle était son radical opposé. Mais il aimait bien cette facette de leur relation.

Après s'être rabibochés, il n'y eut plus un seul jour où ils ne se parlaient pas sur internet. Dès que Porter rentrait du lycée, il allumait son ordinateur pour envoyer un message à Phoebe. Ils discutaient jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux doive y aller, et parfois ça se poursuivait tard dans la nuit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, cette influence qu'elle exerçait sur lui l'aidait inconsciemment à changer légèrement. Ça avait été quelque chose d'insignifiant au début auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Il était juste plus gentil envers sa sœur et ses parents, il aidait à faire la vaisselle ou à débarrasser la table. Au début, il le faisait seulement pour pouvoir parler plus vite à Phoebe. Mais ensuite c'était devenu une habitude, et ça n'était plus la peine de lui demander de faire quelque chose, parce qu'il le faisait sans y penser. Il en informa Phoebe après que sa mère le remercia de les aider et d'être si impliqué. Elle avait dit qu'il était en pleine transition. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça signifiait, mais il avait pris ça pour une bonne chose.

Et comme sa situation familiale s'améliorait, il devint plus sage à l'école. Vu qu'avant, sa famille lui tapait sur les nerfs, il avait été très désagréable ay lycée, surtout avec les autres élèves. Mais il s'avéra qu'après quelques mois à parler à Phoebe et à se mieux comporter chez lui, il était devenu un élève exemplaire avec des bonnes notes et une attitude respectueuse envers les professeurs et les autres adolescents. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas reconnu au début et pensèrent qu'il avait changé de corps avec son frère jumeau, mais c'était vraiment lui, et ils étaient choqué de voir le résultat de sa transition. Ils ne lui tournèrent pas le dos cependant, parce qu'ils l'aimaient toujours pour ce qu'il était.

Mais sa transition la plus bizarre, et certainement la mieux réussie, fut celle avec Preston. Ça faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. Mais étrangement, après que Porter avait arrangé sa situation familiale et scolaire, sa relation changea avec tout, et donc avec son jumeau. C'était comme s'ils étaient de nouveau les meilleurs frères du monde. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas arrivé comme ça. Ça leur avait pris plus de trois mois avec l'aide de Phoebe pour ravoir une fraternité équilibrée. Ça avait commencé avec des mots gentils dans la journée, puis ils avaient commencé à jouer ensemble, à s'asseoir à côté dans le bus, à se faire des blagues, à aller à des soirées ensemble, et finalement ils retrouvèrent leur ancienne complicité. Ça avait été une dure épreuve, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à le faire. Et il n'y avait personne de plus fier que Phoebe à propos de ça.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui avec ton frère ? J'ai hâte de savoir les avancées que vous avez faites jusque là !

 **PorterScavo :** Tu veux toujours que je te parle de nous haha, c'est la seule chose à laquelle tu as accordé de l'importance ces trois derniers mois !

 **PorterScavo :** Aujourd'hui on est sorti avec un vieil ami à nous, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de lui mais il est au lycée. Danny Bolen ça te dit un truc ? Bref, c'était assez cool et je ne me suis même pas battu avec Preston pour avoir la parole. Je dois te dire qu'avant, c'était impossible d'avoir une conversation avec nous deux en même temps parce chacun essayait de parler plus que l'autre, et ça finissait souvent en dispute. Donc c'est un vrai progrès, même Danny l'a remarqué.

 **CatsProvenSo :** C'est génial, les gars ! Je suis fière de vous.

Et plus Phoebe l'aidait, plus Porter avait l'impression qu'il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Il commençait vraiment à l'aimer à cause de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Il aurait aimé lui dire, mais il avait peur de la perdre, parce qu'elle penserait que c'est bizarre que quelqu'un tombe amoureux d'un ami virtuel. Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore rencontrés. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter de mentir. Il devait faire quelque chose pour faire évoluer les choses entre eux, de la même façon qu'elle aidait à faire évoluer les choses entre lui et Preston.

Ce fut de cette manière que lui vint l'idée d'impliquer son frère dans cette affaire. Il avait décidé que son frère serait la première personne à savoir qu'il parlait à quelqu'un en ligne et qu'accessoirement, il avait le béguin pour elle.

* * *

– Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés au parc ? Ça fait genre cinq ans qu'on n'y a pas mis un pied, demanda Preston alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un parc dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de s'amuser étant plus jeunes.

– Et alors ? Je peux plus emmener mon frère nulle par sans arrière-pensée maintenant ? plaisanta l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns.

– Non, ça te ressemble juste pas.

– Bon… Il y a peut-être quelque chose, dit Porter, donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre avec le bout de sa chaussure.

– Ça, ça te ressemble plus.

– C'est juste… quelque chose pour lequel j'ai besoin de ton opinion.

– C'est à propos d'une fille ? demanda Preston avec un grand sourire.

– Euh, ouais, comment tu sais ?

– Je suis ton frère jumeau, je sais ces choses-là.

Porter rougit et s'assit sur un banc. Preston prit place près de lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

– Elle est au lycée ?

– Ouais.

– Je la connais ?

– Aucune idée.

– OK. Dans quelle classe elle est ?

– Je sais pas. Je dirais la même que nous.

– Cool. Elle est sympa ?

– C'est la personne la plus sympa que j'aie jamais connue.

– Bon ben t'es clairement amoureux !

– C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

– Je dirais que c'est une bonne chose. Elle est jolie ?

Porter se mordit la lèvre. Il avait évité cette partie jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Preston le jugerait.

– Oh. C'est une outsider ?

Porter ne répondit pas.

– Tu sais que c'est pas grave si t'es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un dont les autres se moquent ou s'éloignent. C'est une bonne chose.

– Tu comprends pas. C'est pas ça.

– C'est quoi, alors ?

– Je… Je suis amoureux d'une fille qui…

Il inspira.

– Je l'ai rencontrée sur internet.

Preston resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes et secoua la tête, souriant de nouveau même s'il semblait un peu préoccupé.

– C'est quoi le problème ?

– Non, tu comprends toujours pas. Je l'ai jamais rencontrée. Je sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble.

Preston était déconcerté, mais il chassa rapidement son pressentiment pour recevoir la nouvelle avec sarcasme.

– Mec, elle a même pas mis de photo. Je te parie cinq dollars qu'elle ressemble à rien.

– Peu importe, marmonna son frère en roulant des yeux.

Après un silence, le plus jeune frère demanda :

– Donc. Tu dis que tu l'aimes bien. Mais est-ce que tu sais si elle t'aime bien aussi ?

– Non… Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle.

– Les filles aiment la romance. Envoie-lui un poème. Elle ne saura pas ce qu'il lui tombe dessus.

– T'es sûr ? Je sais pas si elle va aimer mes poèmes de Walt Whitman.

– Peut-être qu'elle préfère Emily Dickinson ?

– C'est de la poésie de vieille fille.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et, pendant un instant, ça leur fit du bien. Preston le conseilla durant encore quelques minutes mais les deux garçons n'arrivèrent pas à trouver une solution pour aider Porter avec son problème. Ils décidèrent d'oublier tout ça, et jouèrent dans le parc comme quand ils étaient petits. Soudain, Preston s'agenouilla pour toucher quelque chose. Porter fit quelques pas vers lui et réalisa que c'était un chat que son frère caressait.

– Où est-ce que t'as trouvé un chat ?

– Je sais pas. Je pense qu'il est perdu.

Il prit l'animal à la fourrure rousse dans ses bras et embrassa sa tête, grattant son dos.

– Je savais pas que tu aimais les chats.

– J'adore les chats. Tu as juste jamais fait attention.

Il avait dit ça doucement, il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais Porter resta perplexe. Il ne savait pas si c'était son manque d'attention qui le laissait si déconcerté à propos de cette histoire de chat, mais il y avait quelque chose. Il laissa finalement tomber, et les jumeaux rentrèrent chez eux. En réalité, Porter avait trop hâte de parler à Phoebe pour rester une seule seconde de plus au parc.

 **PorterScavo :** Salut !

 **PorterScavo :** Devine quoi, je suis allé à un parc avec mon frère ! (J'ai pensé que cette information pourrait te faire plaisir.)

 **CatsProvenSo :** C'est une super nouvelle ! Vous allez être les meilleurs frères du monde maintenant !

 **PorterScavo :** Peut-être pas à ce point, mais maintenant on peut passer plus de deux minutes sans vouloir s'égorger mutuellement.

C **atsProvenSo :** C'est une bonne chose.

 **PorterScavo :** Et… Tu as fait quoi toi aujourd'hui ?

 **CatsProvenSo :** Rien. J'ai juste pris un bol d'air frais.

 **PorterScavo :** OK.

 **PorterScavo :** Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes la poésie ?

Ça lui prit quelques minutes pour répondre, mais pour Porter ça ressemblait à des années. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, et à chaque fois qu'elle mettait du temps à lui répondre, ça lui était douloureux. Il l'aimait peut-être un peu trop.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

 **PorterScavo :** Je voulais juste savoir… Est-ce que ça va ?

C **atsProvenSo :** Ouais. Hum, désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller. Bonne nuit.

 **PorterScavo :** D'accord, bonne nuit !

Porter était un peu perplexe parce qu'il savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Cependant, il s'endormit en y réfléchissant.

* * *

Pendant les jours suivants, Porter tenta de vérifier si tout allait bien avec Phoebe mais elle ne répondait pas. Il avait laissé six messages, s'excusant et demandant ce qui se passait. Elle les lut tous, mais ne répondit à aucun.

Après une semaine, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il reçoive des conseils de son frère.

Ils étaient dans le bus les ramenant chez eux, tous les deux très silencieux, comme ils l'avaient été depuis quelques jours, parce que l'esprit de Porter était trop concentré sur Phoebe et sur la manière de lui reparler.

– Preston ?

Son jumeau fixait le paysage par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés. Il sursauta quand son frère lui frappa gentiment le bras.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Concentre-toi un peu, mec.

Il fit une pause.

– Bon, j'avais une question. Tu sais que je t'ai parlé de cette fille que j'aime bien…

– Oh. Tu parles toujours à la fille qui aime la poésie ?

– Ouais, à propos de ça… On parle plus. Plus vraiment. Enfin je sais pas. Elle répond plus à mes messages.

Preston était étonnamment calme et considéra la solution avec sagesse. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

– Tu lui as envoyé un poème ?

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps…

– Donc elle ne sait pas que tu l'aimes bien ?

– Techniquement, non.

Il acquiesça sérieusement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ?

– Tu devrais attendre qu'elle soit prête à te reparler.

– Mais ça fait déjà une semaine ! Je peux plus attendre. Je me sens si seul. En plus, tu n'es plus là non plus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

– Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– OK. Alors c'est quoi ? Je peux aider ?

– Non. Je me débrouillerai tout seul. Merci quand même.

Porter haussa les épaules et soupira.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et Porter essaya de parler à Phoebe mais elle était indisponible, et son frère ne voulait pas jouer au football avec lui dehors. Il finit par frapper sur la porte de la chambre de Penny. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire doux et après qu'il l'eut aidée à faire ses devoirs, ils jouèrent avec ses poupées.

– Dis, Penny ?

– Oui ? répondit-elle, mettant sa poupée dans une voiture décapotable.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé un garçon à qui tu ne pouvais pas vraiment parler ?

Elle s'arrêta soudain de jouer, laissant ses jouets, et fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu 'aimes une fille à qui tu ne peux pas parler ?

– Hum, ouais, en quelque sorte.

– Pourquoi ? Elle ne t'aime pas ?

– Je ne sais pas… Enfin, si, mais peut-être pas autant que moi je l'aime.

– Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas tout simplement ?

– Elle ne répond pas à mes messages.

– Bah va la voir, espèce de peureux, gloussa Penny. Les hommes c'est tous les mêmes.

– Je… Je peux pas vraiment faire ça.

– Pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur de ses amis ? Demande-lui juste de te rejoindre à un endroit isolé pour que vous puissiez parler.

– Ouais, je sais pas…

– Si tu l'aimes vraiment, c'est le seul moyen.

Et sa sœur continua de jouer avec ses poupées. Porter ne pouvait pas croire ce que sa sœur avait dit. Elle avait tellement raison. Et, à son jeune âge, elle comprenait la vie et l'amour mieux que lui.

Après une nuit entière de réflexion, il avait pris sa décision. Il demanderait à Phoebe s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer. Ils étaient dans la même école et dans la même ville, il serait facile de trouver un endroit. Mais ils devaient parler. Porter ne pouvait pas rester comme ça une seconde de plus.

Seulement un jour plus tard, il alluma finalement Silverfizz pour envoyer un message. Porter inspira avant de taper. Il n'avait rien prévu, il avait juste le sentiment qu'il devait faire ça maintenant ou il ne le ferait jamais.

 **PorterScavo :** Salut, je me demandais… Tu penses qu'il serait possible qu'on se rencontre ?

 **PorterScavo :** Je veux dire, on se parle depuis pas mal de temps, et je pense que j'aimerais en quelque sorte être plus pour toi qu'un ami virtuel…

 **PorterScavo :** Ne te méprends pas, je voulais pas dire « plus qu'un ami » du genre « un petit ami » ou quoi, parce que ce serait bizarre et tu dois sûrement avoir un petit ami, et je commence à me ridiculiser…

 **PorterScavo :** Désolé, je suis vraiment débile.

Le profil de CatsProvenSo était inactif, comme il l'avait été depuis quelques jours. Porter était stressé et extrêment honteux. Il était tellement stupide, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Maintenant il l'avait effrayée. Elle ne lui répondrait jamais après ça.

Porter attendit toute la soirée mais ne reçut aucun message de Phoebe. Il finit par en recevoir un, le jour d'après, tard dans la nuit. Porter n'arrivait pas à dormir et il avait entendu son ordinateur faire un bruit. C'était un message de CatsProvenSo.

 **CatsProvenSo :** Bonsoir. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages. J'ai eu des jours difficiles. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous mais je suis plutôt sûre que tu n'es pas toi-même ces derniers temps. Peut-être que tu as raison, et peut-être qu'on devrait se rencontrer pour clarifier tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de demain à 20h au parc de Wisteria Lane ?

Cela prit une minute à Porter pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. De un, elle savait peut-être qu'il était amoureux d'elle. De deux, elle voulait bien le voir en vrai. Et de trois, comment savait-elle qu'il vivait à Wisteria Lane ?

 **PorterScavo :** Tu veux me rencontrer ? Je veux dire, ouais, OK, génial, demain c'est parfait. Mais tu vis à Wisteria Lane toi aussi ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, même si elle avait vu son message. Il décida qu'il avait eu assez de bonnes nouvelles et qu'il ne ruinerait pas tout maintenant, alors il éteignit son ordinateur et retourna se coucher.

Elle était d'accord pour le rencontrer.

* * *

Le jour suivant, à l'école, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'elle. Elle était coincée dans son esprit, plus que d'habitude. Il la voyait partout et nulle part à la fois, et se demandait quelle élève elle pouvait être. Mais aucune fille ne semblait aller : il n'y en avait pas une seule qui pouvait rivaliser avec la perfection de Phoebe.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce jour-là, il alla directement dans sa chambre, après avoir aidé sa famille à ranger le salon. Il ouvrit son placard mais ne parvint pas à trouver ce qu'il porterait ce soir. Après plus de dix minutes, il laissa tomber et alla se doucher. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit, une serviette autour de sa taille, et tomba sur son frère jumeau.

– Tu vas quelque part en particulier ? demanda-t-il.

– Comment tu as su ?

– On est jumeaux, répondit-il comme si c'était un argument évident. Tu rencontres enfin la fille de la poésie ?

– Ouais. C'est ce soir…

– Tu es stressé ?

– Oui, je sais pas si elle va m'aimer.

– La question est : est-ce que toi tu vas l'aimer ?

– Bien sûr que oui.

Preston sourit doucement.

– Mais tout de suite, le plus important est de me trouver des vêtements. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

– Je peux t'aider.

– Merci.

Preston le suivit dans sa chambre et inspecta sa garde-robe.

– Tu sais ce qu'elle aime ? Sa couleur préférée ?

– Je… J'en ai aucune idée.

– Mets du noir. C'est simple et efficace. Chemise ou tee-shirt ?

– Je sais pas… Ça fera pas trop sérieux avec une chemise ?

– Prends ce débardeur blanc, alors. Avec un pantalon noir.

– OK, je vais essayer ça.

Il y eut un silence gênant, et Porter laissa finalement tomber la serviette pour mettre ses vêtements. Son frère le regarda attentivement alors qu'il s'habillait.

– Comment tu me trouves ?

– Tu… Tu es parfait, balbutia Preston, détournant les yeux, embarrassé.

– Merci. Je vais m'occuper de mes cheveux et là je serai vraiment parfait.

Son frère quitta rapidement la pièce, et Porter prit méticuleusement soin de ses cheveux. Tout devait être parfait pour Phoebe.

Parker les appela à table, où sa famille n'arrêta pas de lui demander où il allait. Le jeune Scavo retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son téléphone et les fleurs qu'il avait achetées pour son amie virtuelle et alla dehors. Il atteignit nerveusement le parc dans la nuit noire. Il s'assit sur un banc éclairé par les étoiles et attendit. Pendant plus de vingt minutes. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre toutes les minutes, mais elle ne venait pas. Il soupira. Quel idiot il avait été de croire qu'elle se montrerait vraiment ! Elle ne l'aimait probablement pas, même pas en tant qu'ami.

Mais, quand tous ses espoirs commençaient à faner, il vit une silhouette incertaine marcher vers lui. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue la personne. Mais comme elle approchait, et comme Porter se levait pour accueillir Phoebe, il remarqua que ce n'était pas elle en réalité.

– Preston ? chuchota Porter, déçu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Elle n'est pas là, pas vrai ?

– Elle va venir. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait, marmonna-t-il comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu attends ?

– Vingt-sept minutes.

– Elle ne viendra pas.

– Si tu es ici pour me démoraliser, autant que tu partes.

Preston était près de son frère jumeau maintenant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et avala avec difficulté.

– Elle ne viendra pas, répéta-t-il. Je le sais. Tu sais pourquoi ?

– Tu sais rien d'elle.

– Toi non plus.

Porter le fixa, déconcerté.

– Parce qu'elle n'existe pas.

Le plus vieux était décontenancé. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

– Porter, je…

Preston mordit ses lèvres et baissa les yeux.

– Je suis Phoebe.

Porter resta silencieux pendant un moment, fixant juste son frère. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à ces trois mots qui avaient réduit son cœur en pièces. Il ne pouvait pas parler, il était trop occupé à se faire détruire de l'intérieur.

– Je suis désolé, ajouta Preston. Je… OK, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et je ne suis pas en train de me chercher des excuses mais on avait l'habitude de parler tout le temps et puis un jour on a arrêté et ça m'a tué. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir perdu. Et puis j'étais CatsProvenSo et je t'avais récupéré et on parlait à nouveau et tu me disais des trucs.

– Je te disais rien, murmura Porter. C'était à _elle_ que je disais des trucs.

– OK.

Preston s'assit sur le banc et son frère mordit ses lèvres, tentant de rester fort.

– En tout cas, pour ce que ça vaut, j'aimais nos conversations, ajouta-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait, et elles vont me manquer.

Essayant de ne pas pleurer, Porter chuchota dans l'obscurité :

– Moi aussi.

Il se jeta sur le banc près de son frère, abattu et désillusionné, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

– Je peux juste pas croire que tu m'as fait ça, Preston.

Il pleurait à présent.

– Tu peux pas imaginer combien tu m'as fait mal, et je… Je te déteste tellement pour ça… T'es un trou du cul, tu le sais ça ?

– Je m'excuse. Je me sens trop mal… Mais j'aimais être une personne virtuelle à qui tu parlais vraiment. J'avais l'impression que tu m'aimais.

– Bien sûr que je t'aimais ! J'étais _amoureux_ , Preston ! Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi ! Tu penses pas que c'est mal, ça ? lui cria Porter, lui jetant les fleurs à la figure.

– D-Désolé, je pensais pas que ça irait si loin… Je voulais juste te récupérer…

– Tu aurais dû considérer les conséquences ! Au lieu de quoi, tu as invité une fille fictive que j'aimerais pour que tu ressentes de l'amour à travers elle ! C'est flippant !

– J'avoue que c'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais grâce à elle on s'est retrouvés.

– Je peux pas croire que tu aies été aussi hypocrite ! hurla-t-il à son jumeau. Tu m'as menti tout du long, et tu as fait semblant d'être deux personnes différentes, juste… Juste pour moi ?

Son ton avait changé. De furieux, il était passé à incertain et perdu.

– Alors c'était juste à propos de moi ?

– J'avais tellement besoin de toi. J'avais besoin de _nous_. Je voulais ravoir nos petits moments et notre fraternité. Mais quand j'ai compris que tu avais le béguin pour moi, je… J'ai été pris par surprise. J'étais tellement habitué à ce que tu me haïsses que je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité que tu m'aimes, et que tu m'aimes _vraiment_.

– T'es tellement stupide.

Le ton de Porter n'était pas méchant. Il souriait doucement, au contraire.

– Bien sûr que je peux t'aimer. Je le fais déjà.

– Tu… Vraiment ?

– Ouais, espèce d'idiot.

– Alors t'es pas fâché contre moi ? demanda Preston d'une voix enfantine.

– Evidemment que je suis fâché. Mais je t'aime quand même. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton frère un crétin sans cœur.

– Tu ne vas pas me frapper ? Ou arrêter de me parler ?

– Je ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. Je peux pas te perdre une autre fois.

Preston se sourit à lui-même et murmura :

– Merci.

Porter roula des yeux et lui ouvrit ses bras, et Preston s'y jeta. Il le tint fort et sentit son odeur familière, fermant doucement ses yeux.

– Je t'aime, chuchota Porter.

– Même si je ne suis pas la fille de tes rêves ?

– Preston, tu sais que tu seras toujours la fille de rêves, voyons, dit-il en plaisantant.

Ils se reculèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Preston rougissait. Son jumeau embrassa sa joue et dit :

– Plus de mensonges, OK ?

– D'acc. Alors je pense que je peux dire que je t'aime moi aussi ?

– Je pense que tu peux.

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et Porter demanda finalement :

– Pourquoi « CatsProvenSo » ?

– C'est un acronyme de « Preston Scavo » et, comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué, j'aime les chats.

– Pas faux. J'aurais dû faire le lien… Je suppose que j'étais tellement persuadé que Phoebe était réelle qu'il m'était impossible de faire le lien avec quoi que ce soit.

– Désolé. J'y suis allé un peu fort.

– Au moins tu nous as réunis. La preuve que tu ne fais pas que des mauvaises choses.

Preston haussa les épaules et regarda le ciel.

– On devrait y aller. Maman va péter un câble, proposa-t-il.

Ils se levèrent pour se diriger vers leur maison et Preston ramassa le bouquet avec un sourire.

– Merci pour les fleurs, au fait.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous y attendiez-vous ? Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose où les jumeaux étaient très proches, à la limite de l'inceste, mais sans vraiment l'être... Laissez des commentaires !  
**


End file.
